


Insanity

by nabongsnajeong



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, POV Alternating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:54:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27980340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nabongsnajeong/pseuds/nabongsnajeong
Summary: if i do the same thing over and over again will i get the same results?
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

boring. that’s one word jeongyeon would describe her life as. boring. 5 years of jeongyeon’s life spent working for what she has now, just for it to be boring. but that’s just how to cookie crumbles sometimes she thinks. she woke up feeling limbs tangled with hers. it was nothing new to her. hoping to add some excitement to her life she goes out to the bars every night after work. meeting various women. some lucky enough to go home with her, but none ever capturing and holding her attention enough worth her while. she just does it now as apart of her routine, giving up hope a long time ago to believe in love or anything close to it. people want you for your body, never your mind. jeongyeon was a very attractive women, donning a lot of tattoos on her arm forming a sleeve, she was beautifully handsome drawing a lot of attention from women, and she loved it, knowing that really she could have any women she wanted. 

“hey you gotta get up” she shook the women laying on her chest awake. “ come on get up” she shook a little harder after the women just tightened her grip around her waist. “just a couple more minutes, you’re comfortable” the girl snuggled more into jeongyeon, causing her to become even more annoyed. “ i don’t know if this is your first time or something” jeongyeon harshly gripped the other women’s wrist, unwrapping herself from her embrace. “but we fuck, you leave, never stay. i have work.” jeongyeon slide from underneath her, the girl plopping down where jeongyeon used to be. “i have a name, i’m a person not just a piece of meat.” the girl spoke sliding up covering her chest before if gets exposed. “okay what’s your name?” jeongyeon turned to the women after pulling a very oversized shirt over her model-like body. “bona , my name is bona.” she spoke with a small smile on her face. “okay well bona, i’m going to shower.” jeongyeon said moving across the room grabbing bona’s clothes and throwing them on the bed in front of the girl “when i get out i expect you to be gone.” jeongyeon moved into the bathroom closing the door, ignoring bona’s protest as she went to take a shower. 

she exited her shower to a pleasant surprise of the girl gone. “women” jeongyeon muttered before taking bona’s number that the girl left on her bedside table and put it in the drawer along with the rest of the number collection she’s garnered over time. making her way to the walk-in closet, slipping into her khaki pants and plain black shirt, adjusted her gold necklace and rings, then her shoulder-length black hair. “ god i want this day to be over already” she walked into her kitchen being greeted by her cat, lucky. “goodmorning beautiful” she cooed to the cat as she fixed her breakfast before making herself a coffee, black. “alright lucky i’ll see you later” she patted and kissed the cat on head, grabbing her briefcase before leaving out of her loft. making her way to her boring job for another boring day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> double update 😇 enjoy.

jeongyeon’s pov 

i pull into the school parking lot getting ready for another mundane year. i reluctantly exited my car, working with a bunch of high schoolers, especially american high schoolers, i make sure to lock it because you know, high schoolers. the two things i like about this school is the pay. it’s a private school so they pay you your worth and i get to see my college friends everyday considering they work here and were the ones who got me this job. 

upon entering the school i automatically see our principal and royal pain in the ass, park jihyo with the head of the history department and undercover-not-so-covered lover, minatozaki sana. 

“ well look who finally showed up” sana yells at me as i approach them, checking her watch 

“only two hours late, wow jeongyeon and i thought you were going to be better this year” jihyo inserts with a sigh, whenever she said that i stopped dead in my tracks, late? there’s no way. i glanced at my wrist watch, back at her and back to my watch again.

“jihyo what are you going on about? it’s only 9:00 i’m 30 minutes early” i’m pretty sure this is the earliest i’ve ever been to work, but i’m trying to be better.

“ well considering we had a staff meeting this morning to introduce our new staff member and one of my closest friends jeongyeon, you didn’t even show up.” 

shit. i completely forgot. i honestly don’t know how considering jihyo went on and on about it all weekend about her high school friend who’s just moved to Seattle and looking for a teaching job. i instantly face palm. 

“ Aish, jihyo i forgot. i was busy, it slipped my mind” i followed them down the hall as we make our way to our respective classrooms.

“ i’m sure you were” sana smirks and i reach to swat her shoulder before jihyo wraps her hand around my wrist throwing my hand back by my side.

“ don’t even think about it yoo” jihyo grunts through her teeth as sana sticks her tongue out beside her. i can only roll my eyes, we’re supposed to be adults right? 

“ but anyways jeong, i expect for you to give her a warm welcome. she has a phd so she’s probably smarter then all of us combined” she chuckles before stopping and turning to me as we reach my class, seeing all this year’s devils in my class. “ she teaches mathematics, right down from you.” jihyo points down the hall a couple classes down to what i assume is said girl’s classroom. 

“she’ll also be the department head, so expect to see a lot of her.” 

“Great” i remarked sarcastically and just make my way into class, greeting the students, not realizing jihyo on my trail “ goodmorning class i hope we’ll have a amazing school year” she then turns to me and through her teeth in a whisper “ and you better not try anything funny” she waves once before exiting the room  
what’s she on about now?

being the head of the english department probably as the most boring thing to ever exist, i would say spending half my adult life getting my masters, but this takes the cake. i took this job why? i ask myself everyday, the past 3 years working here.  
after 4 two hour classes, just the basic introductions, nothing too heavy considering the year just started. but the day seems to be flying by though, thank the man upstairs, as it’s finally lunch. i’m starving only having one black coffee for breakfast. i dismiss my class and start making my way to the teachers lounge. before i even enter, i already hear son chaeyoung, head of the arts department and hirai momo, head of fitness and the dance coach arguing over god knows what. 

“well you guys are bright today i can hear you arguing from the hall” i announce myself as i make my way towards the table spread out with the wonderful assortment of catering jihyo is nice enough to get us everyday and this year i expect nothing less.

“chaeyoung is being her usual self.. a idiot.” momo makes her way towards the table filling her plate with food.

“ i’m not being a idiot. i just think a big wedding is unnecessary.” chaeyoung and myoui mina, the head of the science department, are getting married next month and that’s all the cub, hell even momo, talks about. 

“ if that’s what mina wants, and you love her, what does it matter the size of the wedding?” momo made her way back to the table, sitting across from me and beside chaeyoung 

“ i just- whatever” chaeyoung just went back to doing whatever she does on her phone.

“ what do you think jeong?” then suddenly all eyes were on me. “ honestly think marriage is overrated” and momo dramatically gasps and chaeyoung busted out laughing. “ what? you guys know me we-“ and next thing you know i’m being cut off by momo’s dramatic gasp next to me again “ AH! nayeon come sit here with us” i couldn’t really see who momo was screaming for, with my back to the door, not really bothering a glance. 

“ hey guys, thank you” a sweet voice answers behind me. before i can even look at the owner of the voice, i feel her slip into the seat next to me and i just stay still facing my front. 

“ i’m sorry. was this seat taken?” and at that moment i realized i was being rude. turning my head, i see probably the most beautiful woman, long brown locks cascading her back, she’s wearing a light blue pants suit, unbuttoned, with a white shirt and of course the first thought that pops in my head is imagining her without it.

i didn’t even notice i was staring until chaeyoung kicks me under the table, knocking me out of my reverie. 

“ No, sorry. i’m so rude, Yoo Jeongyeon, head of the english department.” i extend my hand to her, before my eyes met the softest brown eyes i’ve ever seen. 

“ you’re fine, you must be jihyo’s friend” she giggles, cute, before accepting my extended hand.  
“I’m Nayeon, Im Nayeon, head of the math department. it’s really nice to meet you” 

she smiles at me. that’s all it took was a smile at me for me to want to drop everything and get to know this force beside me, pulling me in, making me want her. i just met her but i have rules, and sleeping with co-workers is rule number one with big red letters. some have tried, almost succeeding but it’s always too messy. something always goes wrong, someone always gets hurt. 

always.


	3. Chapter 3

jeongyeon’s pov

i really cannot keep my eyes off of her. the way the words she speaks slips out of mouth leave me hanging on her every syllable, even if she’s just talking about the weather. she truly is a sight to take in. i just can’t help stealing glances at her. i’m really not listening to any words the other two at the table are saying, only her. 

“jeong??” momo snaps me out of my trance. damn again? “ yes sorry, was trying to remember if i fed lucky this morning” smooth jeongyeon. real smooth. 

“ what? “ chaeyoung interjects “ you never forget to feed lucky, that’s your actual child.” she doesn’t even bother looking up from her phone to look at me. 

“who’s lucky?” nayeon asks next to me. “ oh lucky is my cat, i’ve had her since, hell..college i think” i just look at her, stare actually, i can’t help it when she’s looking back at me. her eyes are-

“ yeah jeongyeon uses her to bring home girls, one look at lucky and boom panties dropped” chaeyoung and momo laugh and continue to laugh, enough for chaeyoung to fall out of her chair. nayeon looks rather confused “haha i forgot we have comedians in the room today” 

“you know we’re just fucking around with you jeong. we know your looks are enough” and they start laughing again, this time nayeon joining in on the laughter. i was about to respond before nayeon’s phone started ringing. “ oh sorry, i’ve got to take this it’s my husband. excuse me.” husband? how could i actually be so stupid and dense. being enamored by this women i met not even a hour ago. i don’t even know the first thing about her especially the fact she’s married!

my train of thought is cut off once she returns and how could i not notice the fat ass diamond ring on her finger. once again i’m so dense. 

“sorry, he keeps calling every couple of hours to see how i’m doing on my first day.” nayeon apologizes and i see a small smile on her face. 

momo and chaeyoung coos and for the first time since i’ve sat down chaeyoung sat down her phone, giving her full attention to nayeon.

“how long have you guys been married? that’s so cute.” momo says as she smiles ear to ear. this girl is truly a romantic.

“three and a half years now” nayeon responds but this time, behind the small smile that never quite left her face, is something i can’t really decipher. sadness maybe? disappointment? i don’t know, and it’s enough not to ask. 

“ that’s really really cute. how’d you meet? how’d he propose? when’s yo-“ “okay momo that’s enough for today. you’ve got all year to ask her.” i stop momo from her rambling seeing the girl beside me slightly tense up at the questions, shooting me a grateful smile before turning back to the other girls. before momo had a chance to continue her interrogation , really, on nayeon the break bell rang 

“ saved by the bell” nayeon joked before standing up and collecting her trash, taking it to the trash can. “ alright, me and momo and gonna start heading back to our side” chaeyoung and momo shoot us one last smile and wave before disappearing out of the room. 

“ guess it’s just us two now. “ yeah i guess so” i said answering the girl. “ come on let’s go ahead and head back before jihyo comes” i laugh and she follows me out walking beside me. on the way there we just talk about minuscule things, just her duties as a head, lucky, and her dog, kookeu. we finally reach her classroom first 

“ i’ll see you around mrs. im” of course you will ms. yoo” and i leave to walk to my class, already longing for her presence. weird.

it’s finally the end of the day. i stayed a little later today to set up my lesson plans for the rest of the month. it’s about 10pm when i make my way out of the classroom, not really expecting anyone else to be here. i was confused to see the light on in one of the classrooms, nayeon’s classroom. i make my way down the hall to her classroom, peeking my head in to see her fiddling with something on her laptop. i knock on the open door to get her attention. she sends me a warm smile. inviting me in. 

“hey you’re still here?” i start making my way towards her desk, stopping about 10 steps away. 

“yeah just trying to complete some of my lesson plans, i like to plan ahead.” she looks up and smiles at me, causing me to start to feel warm. “you?” 

“ great minds think alike.” her smile growing bigger. “ i was just about to head out if you’d like to walk out with me. i’d hate for you to go alone.” 

“of course. i’m basically finished.” she powered down her laptop slipping it into her bag, slinging it around her shoulder “lead the way yoo.” as i lead her out the classroom 

the walk to our cars were quiet, not awkward, it actually felt quite comfortable. “hey jihyo and the rest of the girls like to grab drinks every first day. i was heading there if you like to join, get to know everyone better, you could follow me.” we finally reach her car. after she unlocks it i open the door for her. “ as much as i’d love too, really, i should be heading home. “ she pouts and she looks so cute my cheeks heat up. “ and besides you have all year to get to know me remember.” she smirks as she gets into her car. 

“ of course. mrs. im” she starts the car and i close the door for her, she rolls down her window, i see her smile a big smile 

“goodnight, mrs. yoo jeongyeon” 

“goodnight mrs. im nayeon” 

i watch her pull out of the parking lot as her car fades into the distance. 

i really have all year.


	4. Chapter 4

jeongyeons pov 

i arrive at the bar and i’m ready to drink the night away, not really caring i have to work tomorrow, i just want to get the thoughts of nayeon, a very married nayeon, out of my brain. 

what is it about her? 

i get into the bar and head towards our usual spot at the back corner of the bar. “ jeong! we were beginning to think you weren’t showing up” dayhun, momo’s wife and director of the school board, shouts out to me as i make my way towards them. 

“ of course, she’s gonna show up, women and alcohol, her perfect combo” jihyo states and they all laugh. yoo jeongyeon always the end of the joke. 

“you guys are so funny. my friend are comedians.” i sarcastically chuckle and they continue to laugh. after the laughter calmed down, jihyo of course is the first one to speak up. 

“ so how’d you guys like nayeon? jeongyeon did you get the chance to meet her?” ugh. why’d she have to ask me about her. “ yeah i met her. she’s...cool.” next thing i know jihyo is reaching across the booth to hit my in the forehead. 

“ Yoo Jeongyeon she is married! happily married.” and everyone around the table decides to add their two cents 

“jeongyeon what the hell!”

“seriously jeong! we thought you were better”  
and everyone nods in agreement. “ how am i being accused of something i haven’t even done?” i exclaim, i’m not sure how i got into this situation. 

“because jeongyeon we know you, we know that look. don’t even think about it” momo says “ i’m not” i am “ i literally haven’t even thought about it” i have. 

“good.” that’s all jihyo answered with a look behind it. i might be a little too buzzed to understand. 

i’ve met her once. just once for only two hours, but that wasn’t enough. i wanted more, my interest was piqued and i have the constant chorus of she’s married she’s married she’s married playing in my head. it’s just infatuation, it’ll pass. 

until then, of course, i’ll bury myself in women and alcohol. 

she’s married she’s married she’s married. that’s what i have to keep telling myself as i bury my face between another women’s thighs. 

who are you im nayeon? that you’re doing this to me?

**Author's Note:**

> new fic 😭 my other fic will be updated soon was in the hospital for while so i wrote this butttt listen to Face by Brockhampton i feel like it’s the song for this AU 🥴


End file.
